Different thought from Different Lovers
Lady Kluck: Ah, me. Young love. Oh, it's a grand thing. Marian: Oh, Klucky, surely he must know how much I still love him. Lady Kluck: But, of course, my dear. Believe me, someday soon, your uncle, King Richard, will have an outlaw for an in-law. laughing Marian: Oh, Klucky. But when? When? Lady Kluck: Oh, patience, my dear. Patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Or forgetful. sighing Oh, I've been away so long. What if he's forgotten all about me? (Meanwhile in the Sherwood Forest) hums Little John: Hey, lover boy. How's that grub comin'? Bear: Yeah. We're starving. continues humming Franklin: Rob? Beaver: Robin? Little John: Robert? Hey! Robin: Hmm? What? What do you say? Little John: Aw, forget it. Your mind's not on food. You're thinkin' about somebody with long eyelashes. Celeste: You know what? That lady is just like me. Dany (in Kuzco's voice): Is something burning? Victor: Hey, Robin. Our food is spoiling. Robin: Hey, whoa! It's boiling over! Little John: You're burnin' the chow! (Little John flaps the cloth to make the smoke go away) Robin: Sorry, Johnny. Guess I was thinking about Maid Marian again. I can't help it. I love her, Johnny. Raccoon: Look, why don't you stop moonin' and mopin' around and just marry the girl, Robin? Robin: Marry her? You don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say, "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" chuckling No. It just isn't done that way. Little John: Aw, come on, Robbie. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style. Robin: sighing It's no use, Johnny. I've thought it all out, and... ...it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her? Beaver: Well, for one thing, you can't cook. Robin: I'm serious, Beaver. She's a highborn lady of quality. Little John: So she's got class? So what? Robin: I'm an outlaw, that's what. That's no life for a lovely lady. Always on the run. What kind of a future is that? Friar Tuck: Oh, for heaven's sake, son. You're no outlaw. Badger: Uncle Tuck? Is that you? Friar Tuck: My favorite niece. Badger: It's good to see you. Friar Tuck: And it is great to see you. Badger: Is it true? He is not an outlaw? Friar Tuck: It's true. Why, someday he'll be called a great hero. Robin: chuckling A hero? Do you hear that, friends? We've just been pardoned. Little John: snickers That's a gas. We ain't even been arrested yet. Friar Tuck: All right. Laugh, you twenty-six rogues. But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham. coughing Well-done, ain't it? Old Prince John's havin' a championship archery tournament tomorrow. Franklin: Archery tournament? Old Rob could win that standin' on his head, huh, Rob? Robin: Thank you, Franklin, but I'm sure we're not invited. Friar Tuck: No, but there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come. Little John: chuckling Yeah, old bushel britches, the honorable sheriff of Nottingham. Dany: And Holler and his gang too. Friar Tuck: No, Maid Marian. Robin: Maid Marian? Friar Tuck: Yeah. She... She's gonna give a kiss to the winner. Robin: A kiss to the winner! Oo-de-lally! Come on, friends! What are we waiting for? Dany: Wait a minute Rob. Hold it. What if it's a trap. Franklin's dad: Dany's right. That place will be crawlin' with soldiers. Robin: Aha! But, remember. Faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not, my friends. This will be my greatest performance. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts